Family Vacation
by BananaPeaceMonkeyKarmi
Summary: After that last encounter with Sheila, the family has decided on a long and well deserved vacation. Never-ending excitement encompass the children, and the adults find themselves unable to escape it as well. Sequel to A Form of Death.
1. Getting Ready

Hey my fabulous readers!  
I know, you guys have been waiting forever for this fic, for any update whatsoever, and I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for as long as I did. I meant to put it up a long time ago, but life got so crazy for me, then I started some other fics and this one kind of slipped in the back of my mind.  
Now, it shouldn't take me long to update it, honest, because I've started planning this out and everything-something I need to do a lot more for my fics.  
So, hopefully you guys will like this sequel as much as you liked the original A Form of Death. I can guarantee it'll be longer.  
And yes, this does mean Condition and Purple Skies are still on hiatus. I'm seriously trying to figure out what exactly I want to do with them before I end up doing something I regret.  
Please enjoy!

* * *

"When was the last time it was this quiet around here?"

Tifa's question made him chuckle, before tightening his hold around her waist. It was a very legitimate question, which was the sad thing. Rarely could they get the kids to go to bed this early, with little delay, and have the quiet last for as long as it had been. About three hours before did Cloud and Tifa tuck Marlene and Denzel in bed, before hitting the sack themselves. The reason why they weren't asleep yet, though, was because they were just as excited about the trip they were taking tomorrow as they knew the younger ones to be.

"It took a minute to get them to go to sleep though."

"Yes, but not as long as usual." She sat up, running a hand through her dark brown tresses before resting that hand on his chest. "Cloud, had I not told them that the sooner they go to bed, the sooner we'll leave, then they would still be up right now!" He only nodded to her in response, and Tifa took this moment to look at him. In the last few months, Cloud seemed to relax a lot more around her. Before, he was usually so tense, never really wanting to be too close because he was always afraid that something he did would get her killed. _Not saying he still doesn't think that now. _But before, Tifa knew that Cloud feared her dying or something terrible without her knowing how he truly felt about her. She still remembered that horrible night, her first encounter with the vampire.

_ "I don't want . . . to . . . die. I want . . . to stay with . . . with you."_

Tifa was well aware that when she uttered those words to him, it broke his heart. He thought he might be losing the one person besides his mother who genuinely has always cared for him. The one person who he considered family now before anyone else. But, by some shear miracle or what-have-you, Tifa survived, and quite literally lived to fight another day. Of course, she had no intention whatsoever of leaving him at all, especially since she herself had not told him about her feelings either.

"What are you thinking about?"

Cloud's question broke her thoughts and cast her out of the past to send her back into the present. She smiled, shaking her head and laying back down, curling her body into his own. "Nothing really," she murmured into his skin, kissing his shoulder as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Her mind snapped from the present to the future, to tomorrow when they would be leaving this house for a few weeks to take a world tour, as the kids liked to call it. Tifa smiled. "Thank you so much Cloud for this trip." She sat up again, restless, staring down into his eyes. "But . . . but are you sure we have enough money for it?"

Cloud raised a brow, sitting up as well, the covers whispering as they fell from his body. He tilted his head slightly to one side, before cradling her face in both of his hands and kissing her forehead as gently as he could. Resting his on hers, he said softly, "Yes. I'm pretty sure we're covered, okay?" Tifa's hands reached up to wrap around his and she nodded minutely. Cloud lifted his chin to catch her lips with his own in a firm, but delicate, kiss, and she returned it all the same. Her hands snaked along his arms, before wrapping around his neck, and Cloud knew it was probably a bad idea to insinuate anything like what he was thinking; the kids were right down the hallway. But it had been a while since he got a chance, and a man had to eat right? Now, he never thought of Tifa as an object-that was just wrong-but she was definitely something delectable to satisfy his hunger.

Laying her down, he let one hand slide down the length of her body to rest on her hip, while her hands drifted from his neck to his chest. She wasn't pushing him off, but feeling his skin underneath her fingers. Cloud deepened the kiss for only a brief moment before there were two small knocks on the door. Gently, Tifa turned her head, pulling away from Cloud who nestled his face into her neck. She giggled, before calling, "Yes?"

"We can't sleep!" the first voice said, a boy.

"Can we come in there with you?" asked the second, a girl.

Cloud lifted his head, looking to his right, at the door. "Give us a minute okay? We'll be right there." Tifa opened her mouth to say something, but Cloud stole her breath in another soft kiss. She sighed when he stopped and laid his lips to her forehead, before climbing over her and approaching the door. Tifa propped herself up on her elbow, watching Cloud as he opened the entrance to their room.

Two small figures were waiting there, each holding a pillow of their own. The bottom half of Marlene's face was covered with hers, and she let out a small yawn as she stood there. Cloud smiled, standing out of the way so that they could both make their way inside. Denzel shuffled past Cloud first, listlessly smiling up at his role model before making his way over to the bed. Tifa moved herself over to the other side, allowing Denzel space to climb in. He pushed the covers back a little more, before crawling in and placing his pillow next to the one Tifa had her elbow on. He yawned, leaning over and against Tifa, who hugged him and kissed the top of his head. Marlene stayed in the hall for a moment, not even noticing that Denzel had already made his way into the room. She blinked, then rubbed her eyes lethargically, and Cloud bent down to pick her up; he figured she wasn't going to move on her own any time soon. He and Tifa both knew it; no matter how excited the kids got, they couldn't ward off the sleep that wanted to take control of their bodies. Denzel's eyes were already closed, his breathing settling when Cloud laid Marlene down in the bed next to the slightly older boy. Getting in next to her, he grabbed the covers and pulled them up, Tifa helping him cover their entire family, before she shifted herself and Denzel into a more comfortable sleeping position. Marlene turned over, snuggling into Cloud's arms and finally succumbing to slumber.

Cloud looked over at Tifa, who had her arm around Denzel's waist, laying another soft kiss on his cheek before lying down herself. She smiled to Cloud before whispering to him a good night, and drifting off to sleep. Cloud reached over and touched her cheek with the back of his fingers, before finally resting himself.

* * *

The next morning was a frenzy of activity, completely opposite of the night before. The four members of the house were scurrying around, trying to make sure they had everything they were going to need for the next possible month or so. A month on vacation-to most people it sounded a bit long, but Cloud and Tifa both thought it was well deserved for their entire family. After what they'd gone through in the past four or five years, this was a bit late, but that was better than never taking a break at all.

"Where's my shirt?"

"Is the other suitcase in there?"

"Do we have enough clothes?"

"I need more bows!"

Question after question filled the air as the house bustled with activity in preparation for the next few weeks. Eventually things calmed down after most of their belongings had been sorted through and most things were settled. Cloud and Tifa were in their room, packing what was left to pack, several suitcases covering the bed and one more on the floor. She was folding clothes and placing them neatly in the suitcases, while he was going through them to make sure everything they needed was there. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, soaps, books, underwear . . . He got to that last item and chuckled under his breath. Cloud purposefully did not look in Tifa's bag to see what kind of underwear she was bringing along. He figured he wanted to be surprised. Even though this was going to be a family vacation, some of his and her activities might not be too family oriented. She looked up, catching the gleam in his eye, and giggled, knowing somehow exactly what he was thinking about.

Marlene and Denzel rushed into the room then, huffing and puffing. Cloud raised a brow, Tifa folding one more shirt before turning her attention to the children. Denzel held up a finger, bending over, hands on his knees, while Marlene leaned against the door frame. It took another few seconds, before they both said, "Reeve is here!"

Tifa looked at Cloud, a brow raised in question. He walked past her, gripping her hand gently for a brief moment as he passed her and the kids. Tifa listened for a moment to his heavy footsteps as he made his way down the hall, before she heard him descending the stairs. Her brow furrowed as she thought, _What could he possibly have called Reeve for? _She didn't know, she had absolutely no idea Reeve was even coming here! _Especially today. Maybe randomly on any other day to see if Cloud's heard anything about someone Reeve may be working on. _She gulped. _I really hope he isn't proposing Cloud do a job for him today! I know Cloud wouldn't take it-he's his own boss-but still. _Tifa sighed, leaving the room with Marlene and Denzel only a few moments after Cloud had. _What in the world could be going on now?_

Marlene and Denzel flanked the rear as the three of them went down the same path Cloud had not even a minute before. She could feel their excitement emanating off of their bodies like heat in a cold night, but she was more nervous than ever. Was he being asked to go out on an assignment, the day they were supposed to leave for their world-wide vacation? _Am I overreacting or what? _She didn't want to think that she was, but she didn't want this vacation to be cancelled or postponed either. _Nor do I want him working throughout it. _Then there would be little point in taking a vacation at all.

The three of them finally reached the bottom of the stairs to see Cloud shaking hands with Reeve. Tifa's brow furrowed, now in confusion. _What is going on? _Turning slightly, she could make out a smile on each of the kids' faces. _Okay, so they know what's happening... Why am I being kept out of the loop? _One fist resting on her hip, she watched as the kids raced from around her and made their way to Reeve, hugging him and thanking him for the ride. _Ride? What? What ride? _

Cloud's attention shifted from Reeve, to the kids, and then to Tifa, who he seemingly just noticed standing there at the foot of the stairs. Walking over to her, he took her hand and began to lead her outside. Before she had a chance to protest, he shook his head and kept toting her towards the door. He knew she wanted to know, wanted to know so badly what was going on, and he could almost feel her worry. _I wish she would calm down. Does she really think I would take a job on the day I'm supposed to start my break? _He shook his head, chuckling to himself. It wasn't like he kept this from just her. The kids knew about the ride only because they answered the door first. He didn't even hear anyone knock, surprisingly. _Am I slipping? _That thought unsettled him for a little while until he realized just how trivial it was. He couldn't be; not with all the years of experience and training his ears have had. _Along with other things. _Cloud Strife, slipping? That was just unheard of. Maybe he was a bit preoccupied. _Yeah, we'll go with that._

As they made their way down the alley the bar, and their home, was located in, Tifa walked a little faster to be on Cloud's side than behind him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, catching the look she was giving him. That _I deserve an explanation right now! _look. He smiled a bit wider, and they reached the end of the alley, and the large round-about that was located in the center of Edge.

Parked on the curb in front of the family and their friend was a vehicle. It wasn't just any vehicle, but one of those armored trucks Tifa remembered riding in, on her way with Barret and Cloud to what they now refer to as the Battle of Midgar again the Tsviets and their army. She blinked, staring at it for a moment, not exactly sure why it was there. _Is something wrong? _No, there couldn't be; Cloud looked too happy for something to be wrong. She faced him, her gaze shifting from his face to the truck in question. Reeve was the first to answer.

"Cloud called in a favor. Told me you all were going out on a trip, and he wanted to make sure you were protected."

A light smile came to her lips then. _Wow. Even when we're supposed to be relaxing, Cloud is still on full alert. _Tilting her head slightly, she asked the blonde, "I'm going to assume there's no coincidence that this thing can also carry your bike?" He shook his head, telling her there was none at all, which earned him a laugh from her.

Marlene and Denzel, as excited as they were, raced back down the alley without saying a word. Reeve watched after them, before handing Cloud the keys to the vehicle. "I'm trusting this in your capable hands Cloud. You have a gift for taking care of cars."

"Better than he takes care of himself," Tifa mumbled under her breath. Cloud, unlike Reeve, heard the comment and squeezed her hand a little tighter than before. She only smiled.

Reeve took out his phone, his fingers working a few buttons before shutting it again. A few moments later, a car pulled up in front of the parked truck. Tifa waved good bye to him, while telling him thank you. He nodded to the both of them before climbing into the back of the black car, his face now hidden behind tinted windows. The car pulled out into the round-about, before making a right and disappearing behind a building.

Before Cloud and Tifa could turn around and walk back down the alley, Marlene and Denzel were already back with their things. "We're ready to go!"

The adults thought to themselves that they were as well.

* * *

Yaay! First chapter is finished!  
So, I hope to have this entire fic finished before school starts again in August, even though I know that in reality it probably won't because I'll get caught up in a lot of other things.

But, there is one more thing that I would like to say, and it is thank you to all of my faithful readers who have stuck with me and waited all this time for something to come up. I also want to thank the new guys, for giving me a chance. I know I owe a lot to you guys, and I promise I will try my hardest to make this my best fic yet. Thanks so much!


	2. Unexpected Stop

Hey there everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I really didn't mean for it to! But, it's up yeah?

* * *

After Reeve left, they were able to start out on their trip. There was no problem with the slight delay they got that held them up at home; Denzel had to go to the bathroom right after they'd gotten everything packed. Marlene, not happy with having to wait even for just a few more minutes, fussed at him before Cloud got to say anything. Tifa only laughed, which didn't seem to help the situation at all like it usually does. She could understand; Marlene was an impatient girl sometimes. This trip just so happened to be something she had been wanting for a very long time. The girl knew they deserved it, that they all did, and she wanted nothing more than for her family to be together, and to be happy.

But when they were finally able to set out, everything went along smoothly. Cloud and Tifa sat in the front of truck, as the family liked to call the armored vehicle, with Cloud driving. Marlene and Denzel strapped themselves to the bench that lined one side of the truck. There was another bench on the other side. Every now and again, one or both would get up and switch sides, much to the disapproval of Tifa. She, being the overprotective mother she was, wanted to say something about staying seated while the truck was moving. Cloud stopped her by taking one hand from the wheel and placing it on hers. _They were just being kids, _she knew he was saying silently. So Tifa smiled and nodded and faced the front, trying her best not to worry about them. Cloud was a well enough driver, so there shouldn't be too many problems. Of course, that thought didn't keep from looking into the rear view mirror to see them every so often.

Cloud was aware of her actions, but only smiled and shook his head at her. She worried too much, that he was sure of. But, in this world, he couldn't blame her. Never did he know what was going to happen, nor she. _Hopefully nothing else terrible like the past couple of years. _Wouldn't that be a sigh of relief to just have a normal, happy life from here on out? If that wasn't something Cloud dreamed often of having, he really couldn't tell you what was. Ever since he joined up with SOLDIER, his life had been everything far from normal. In those years since he was fifteen years old only has he seen flecks, and small ones at that, of true happiness. Reflecting now, he noticed that the only times he found himself happy were either when forgiveness was involved or... or when he was with Tifa. That made one corner of his mouth hitch a little higher, and he squeezed her hand slightly tighter than before. Her gaze snapped from the rear view mirror onto his face, and from the look he was giving, she could tell that it had to be some inner thought of his. Better to just leave it alone than ask.

They had been driving for a good hour or so, and the kids hadn't let up on their excitement as of yet. They hadn't asked any questions, but both adults knew they were just about to burst with them. Tifa was still watching them, but less often now. They had decided to keep to the left side of the truck, reading some of the many books they had taken with them back there. Most of their belongings were packed tightly and safely away inside of their suitcases, which were strapped down on the shelfs over the benches.

Marlene looked up at the front of the truck, watching her parents. She noticed how... relaxed they were, and it made her smile. They had never been so relaxed before, especially not Cloud. She knew they had to be tired from everything they had been through, and she really hoped for this vacation to be just about them. No bad things or monsters, no horrible people coming to get them. Just their family. Just... _her_ family. Seeing their hands intertwined, Marlene's smile widened slightly, before returning to her book. Denzel watched her for a moment, but didn't ask. He, just as Tifa had before with Cloud, figured it was better not to.

A small, clear dot appeared on the window shield, and Cloud squinted at it. Was that...? _Oh no..._ Well, that was just great. _Okay... maybe, if it's light enough, I can drive through it. _Cloud had, many times before, driven through rain. This would be no different, he wanted to think. Light rain, and he would keep on driving. But, as if the clouds sensed his urge, they split apart. All too suddenly did the sky erupt into a fit of crying going from a few small drops to down-pouring madness in just seconds. Cloud growled, leaning forward to try and see a little better. Had he been by himself, on his bike, this wouldn't be a problem. He'd driven through conditions like these more than plenty of times before. There was no exterior to separate him from the outside, which he actually preferred. But... he couldn't keep going like this. His family was in the truck with him, and he wasn't about to risk anything with them along for the ride. _My family... _Well, didn't that have a nice ring to it?

Marlene and Denzel heard the pellets of water hitting the roof and sides of the truck, but could barely see it because the only window of the vehicle was the window shield. Denzel gave it a glance, before returning to his book. He wasn't worried about the weather too much; he trusted Cloud would guide them through it just fine. But Marlene, she bit her lip and pushed her knees together in anxiety. Where were they going to stop? _When _were they going to stop? It wasn't so much the weather that she was worried about, but something else. The constant assault from the rain-water wasn't helping her situation either.

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

Tifa looked back at the two children, the younger of which had just shouted those words. Denzel stared down at the girl for a moment, a look of pure incredulity etched into his features. Tifa wanted to laugh at him, before gently asking, "Marlene, why didn't you go at home before we left?"

"And you were yelling at me about it!" Denzel said finally, after a moment of shock.

Marlene frowned at him. "I... well, I didn't have to go then. But I've gotta go now. Really bad. The rain made me have to go more..."

Tifa looked at Cloud for some sort of answer. She glanced at the window, wondering just how he was able to drive in this. She could barely see in front of them! Cloud was hunched over the steering wheel, his face contorted in a grimace at the weather. She wasn't even sure if he had heard what'd just happened.

"Cloud..."

"I know," was all he said. The blond squinted, before smiling and giving a sigh of relief. "Marlene, can you hold it for just a couple of minutes more?"

The girl nodded. "I can try..."

Cloud glanced at Tifa, before saying to her, "Chocobo farm."

She didn't need any better explanation.

* * *

The rain pelted against their skin when they had gotten out of the truck. Marlene was ahead of the pack as they ran for the farmhouse, where the owners of the farm were just beginning to eat lunch. When the family of four burst through the door, soaking and shivering, the two got up to help them. No one had time to say anything before Marlene burst out with,

"Where's your bathroom? I really have to go."

She was holding her knees together again, almost standing on the tips of her toes. To Denzel, it seemed like she was doing something of a dance, and he laughed quietly at her. The oldest farmer pointed down the hall, and Marlene was gone in an instant. Cloud cuffed Denzel on the ear for laughing at Marlene, while Tifa explained their situation to the owners.

"Then we got caught up in this rain, and Marlene really had to go..."

The farmers, they understood, and didn't ask questions. Cloud didn't recognize them, and asked where the former owners went. The two told him that they had been hired by the Golden Saucer, and sold the place to Jake and Ronald, another father and son team, respectively. Tifa smiled, shaking hands with Ronald as Cloud did the same with Jake, thanking them again for letting them stay there until the rain let up. Ronald complimented Tifa on having a strong handshake—something she found rather odd, but thanked him for it nonetheless.

A couple of minutes later, Marlene came out from the hall, a smile on her face. "I'm good now," she proclaimed, sitting next to Tifa in a chair the owners had set up for them. Offering them lunch, the family took it, seeing as they probably wouldn't be arriving in Junon for another couple of hours, probably just in time for, or right after, dinner. Their meal consisted of fish and mashed potatoes, which the couple found different, and the kids found rather enjoyable. Denzel asked the question pertaining to why Tifa would never think to cook something so delicious. She took no offense; she knew that every meal she cooked was a delicious one!

After eating, Marlene and Denzel went into a back room to talk, while Tifa and Cloud stayed up front with Ronald and Jake. They talked about numerous things, starting with where Jake and Ronald were from, and then a conversation began about hometowns. Cloud and Tifa tried their best not to say much—what could they possibly say? _Well, we lived in this town called Nibelhiem, but no one there remembers us because of these experiments by a madman named Hojo. _Oh yeah, that sure makes great conversation. The couple both knew what the other was thinking, and decided mentally not to say a word. Just stay on the subject of where Jake and Ronald were from. That would work just fine.

Soon enough, however, Cloud rose from his seat and declared that maybe they had been here a bit long. The rain had stopped a good hour ago, but they were so engrossed in their talking, they barely noticed it.

Tifa smiled at the father and son. "Thank you so much, once again, for letting us stay here, even for a few hours. We really appreciate it."

Ronald grinned proudly at her. "Oh miss, it was no problem at all. Just the right thing to do. We couldn't possibly just let you shiver to death while the little girl had to go."

The woman nodded to him, and Cloud watched their interaction. He... he found himself getting that feeling, that very familiar, protective feeling again. Sure, it was something he felt all of the time, but this time... it was different. _Oh come on. What? _Was he, Cloud Strife, becoming jealous? _Whatever. That guy doesn't and never will have a chance. _Tifa wouldn't just all of a sudden abandon her family for someone she'd met and talked to for a couple of hours. That was impossible! She wasn't like that at all. _What the hell's wrong with me? _What the hell, indeed.

He followed her into the other room to get the kids, and saw them propped against the bed, facing the opposite side, right in front of the window. Tifa smiled, seeing Marlene's head on Denzel's shoulder, his arm on the bed behind her shoulders. "Hey, it's time to go." She waited a minute, but neither one of them moved. Her brow furrowed, and she walked over to look them in the face. "Marlene, Denzel..." Once she got to see them from the front, however, she motioned for Cloud to come over. He did so, a look of perplexity on his face, before he realized that the boy and girl had fallen asleep. Tifa noticed a sheet of paper folded in Denzel's hand, and gently removed it, tucking it into her pocket. Gently shaking the boy's shoulder, she whispered, "Hey. Denny, it's time to go." The brunette stirred, slowly opening his eyes, his vision taking a moment to focus. When it did, he saw burgundy eyes, smiling slightly as he recognized who it was. "Come on buddy, let's go." She took his hand, helping him up, while Cloud did the same with Marlene. The girl held onto him a bit tight, but he didn't mind. By now, this was the norm, something he was completely used to.

As they walked out, Tifa shouted behind them, "Thank you once again!"

The farmer and his son waved, seeing the four pack into the van, before driving off.

* * *

Whoo! Hope you all enjoyed that!


	3. Small Gestures

Okay everyone, I know this chapter isn't a lot. But, I just wanted to submit this as a bit of a sweet breather. Don't worry; the next shall be a lot longer, trust me!

* * *

Once again, the couple found themselves smiling at the quiet that encased them. The rain was gone, for the moment, and the two adults were trying their hardest to enjoy the time they had to "themselves." Of course, the kids were still there, but soundly sleeping on the benches in the back. Somehow, they had found a way to strap themselves in, get comfortable (of what was allowed), and lie down on the benches, Denzel on the passenger side, Marlene behind Cloud. Tifa looked back at them, twisting in her seat to see them. She smiled, yawned, and turned back to the front. Cloud once again took her hand that was closest to him, letting their arms fall to the space between them.

Glancing over at her, he tilted his head minutely to one side as he tried to assess her state the best he could. Finally, he said, "You look sleepy."

Tifa looked at him, staring at the side of his face. There was one particular blond spike that, instead of pointing upwards, came down and framed the right side of his face—the side that she was gazing upon now. She bit her lip, her mouth wanting to open and allow more oxygen flow to her brain. She had a knack for trying her best to prove him wrong, no matter how right in was in any given situation. Call it childish, but she felt she could be with him sometimes.

"I'm not sleepy," she told him defiantly, before finally succumbing to the yawn that had been trying to come out before.

Cloud chuckled quietly at her, rubbing his thumb over her skin. He couldn't feel it the way it wanted to, seeing as his hands were — as always — encased in his leather gloves. Not that he minded, nor she for that matter. _Besides, I can always take them off later, for more... intimate touches. _He smiled at that thought. His mind wandered back to a few hours earlier, as they were packing their belongings for their trip. He remembered the small suitcase with Tifa's underwear in it, and the corner of his mouth raised slightly higher. _Damn I wish I'd looked in there... _Maybe then he would have a glimpse at what he was in for. But, he wanted to be surprised, which was rare for him as well.

Glancing at Tifa again before putting his eyes back on the road, he saw that she couldn't help herself. Her eyes were closing, her head turned slightly to the right so that he could just barely see her face. Her hair ran down her shoulder, some of it helping obscure her face, other than the angle. Cloud smiled a little wider, holding her hand just a little tighter. Sure, he had no one to talk to now, but that was fine; he wouldn't have a problem staying up until they reached Junon.

The rain started up again, but a lot softer and quieter than before. He listened to the gentle _pitter-patter _the drops of water made on the exterior of the truck as he drove, finding the sound more soothing than anything else. _Other than her soft fingers in mine. _Cloud nodded. Yep, that was definitely the most soothing thing in the world.

She shifted slightly in her seat, her head turning so that it was now facing him. He chanced a quick look, her hair now in dark brown strands sliding across her face haphazardly. He gently let go of Tifa's hand, and she drew it back to her other, which was in her lap. Reaching over with his now free hand, he slid the knuckle of his fore finger across her face, before trapping the strands of hair behind her ear. He didn't want her to wake up with hair in her mouth; she hated that. For some reason, Tifa found it embarrassing, while he thought it was cute.

As he focused back on the road, Tifa smiled to herself as she felt her skin grow warm on her cheeks where he had touched her. _Goodness, if he can make me flustered from just that small gesture. _She smiled, her eyes fluttering open for just a moment as she watched him drive, his own small grin upon his lips. Tifa closed her eyes again, but made sure he knew she was up by reaching out and placing her hand on top of his closest one on the wheel. When he looked at her, she seemed happy, content with what they were doing, and of the few times he'd felt this feeling, he once again found himself thinking that he was in exactly the right place, at exactly the right time.

* * *

And, like always, please review!


	4. Late Arrival

Hey all! Sorry it took so long to get a chapter up! School is sooo very hectic, it's not even funny!

* * *

By this time, Tifa had fallen asleep just like the kids. Both her hands were placed in her lap, crossing one another, and he had both his hands on the wheel. It hadn't rained in a little while, which is how he preferred it. _Way too many days when I have to deal with Mother Nature's bipolar condition. _It wasn't that he absolutely hated the rain—far from it. He actually loved the feeling it gave him, like it was washing away everything he didn't want. Everything that was heavy and causing him pain. _Like... like that rain that healed my stigma. _He sighed. But, the rain also made traveling more difficult for him, which was he could handle on a regular occasion. It was just that he wanted to be as safe as possible with his family – _my family. _He really enjoyed the way that sounded.

Not too long ago had he passed by Condor Tower. The thoughts of what conspired at that place ran through his mind for a little while as he drove this last stretch to the town of Junon. Trying to help those people defend that condor against Shinra troops was a bit costly, he remembered. _It's not like we didn't have a lot of money left over after everything. We found gil all over the place, and didn't spend too much of it. _It goes without showing, however, that most of that money was spent after Meteor came, and they figured they might need a place to live. Rebuilding Seventh Heaven (in turn, their home) was pricey, but worth it. They also donated some of the leftover money (the bit there was) to helping build the rest of Edge that wasn't already being worked on. _It's been quite an effort. _To this day, there were still frames up in parts of the city where something has yet to have been built. But Cloud knew they were getting there. Everyday when he returned home there was something new in the city. _It helps that the people have such a good attitude about it. _

Condor Tower was... a story in itself. It was hectic every time they ended up near or passing by that place. But he could understand. Those people were trying their best to protect something they loved and cherished. Something they had grown up with and didn't want to do without. The people of Condor Tower were, essentially, them on a rather small scale. The world would be okay if a condor was killed; if the planet was destroyed, well, everyone would be dead.

He had to say though, there was a very selfish reason for his wanting to defeat Sephiroth, and that was the very simple fact that he didn't want to die! And he certainly didn't want to do so on someone else's terms, that he was sure of. Sephiroth was crazy, so that really didn't help. _And he had killed a good friend. _A really good friend. That couldn't be taken lightly, and Cloud wasn't about to let it. He had burned down his hometown, which resulted in the death of his mother, his best friend's father, and, what he thought was, the death of said best friend. Had it not been for Sephiroth's insanity, Cloud wouldn't have been experimented on and a mess of other things. So, Sephiroth had to be taken out, not just for the good – and survival – of the planet, but also because of the fact that Cloud had a very deep, personal vendetta against the man.

He took a moment to gaze upon that best friend mentioned before, now his lover, another sigh flowing past his lips. What would he have done if Tifa really had died that night? The world would've been saved in a totally different fashion, that's for sure. _Hell, I could go so far to say that there would __**be **__no world. _That wasn't a total exaggeration. Tifa had, in countless critical moments, nursed him back to health, and sometimes he wondered why she always just so happened to be there at his side when he needed her the most. When he needed _anyone _the most. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it was divine intervention or something like that. He had to say, he could care less what the reason actually was. _Tifa has and will always be there. I couldn't complain about it for a second._

Cloud smiled just as Junon was coming closer, becoming bigger on the horizon. He blinked several times, trying to make sure that wasn't his fatigue getting the best of him, and that the town was actually there. When he was positively sure that it was, he reached over and gently shook Tifa's arm to wake her. Luckily, she wasn't much of a heavy sleeper, like himself, but years of training and dealing with the things they have would make a person that way. She shifted slightly, before he heard a yawn to his right. Her hands lifted from her lap for the ceiling of the truck, which was rather high up he had to admit. For a moment, she just stretched as much as she could in her seat belt, before settling back down and looking over at Cloud.

Blinking several times, Tifa stared at him with droopy eyes and said nothing. Cloud shook his head, deciding not to tell her where they were until she would be able to comprehend it better. The martial artist rubbed her eye with one hand, then the other eye with the same, before yawning again and covering her mouth. "Cloud, where...?" She looked from him to the scene in front, which was, by this point, the entrance to Junon. She blinked again, and her eyes found his form one more time. "Oh, I didn't realize we were so close before."

"Tifa, you fell asleep."

Her brow furrowed, and she looked up at the ceiling of the truck in thought. "I... fell asleep?" Glancing over at him, her question was answered with a slight nod. Tifa shrugged. "Well, that was a good nap! Are the kids still asleep?" Cloud tilted his head back in a quick jerk, and Tifa turned around in her seat as much as she could to get a glimpse. They were, in fact, still asleep, and in a dead one at that. "That's going to be a bit of trouble trying to get them up."

"We don't have to wake them." Tifa looked at Cloud as he spoke. "Just have to carry them inside. Although, Denzel's getting heavy."

She giggled. "It's called growing Cloud. All children go through it." She reached over and gently pinched his arm. "You used to be shorter than me, remember?"

He shot her a glare. "Yeah, and so were all the other boys...," he grumbled under his breath. Tifa laughed at him then, helping wake her up even more. Rubbing her eyes once again, she let out an exasperated sigh to try and get herself up, as she felt the truck coming to a halt. Cloud slowed down, passing by one person who was just getting back home from fishing the entire day. The older man smiled and waved at them as they passed by and Cloud parked in front of the small house he remembered when they first visited the city. He turned off the ignition, pulling out the keys and unbuckling his seat belt. Tifa sat there for a moment, a finger on her lower lip, and he could tell that she was deep in thought about something once again. "Teef?" he said quietly, and that seemed to snap her right out of whatever fantasy she was in. Looking at Cloud, Tifa smiled, before unstrapping herself and climbing out of the truck. He followed suit.

Outside, the warrior-woman stretched for a good two minutes before moving toward the back of the truck. _How long have we been sitting in that thing? _She absolutely hated sitting still. That was another perk about working as a bar hostess – she was on the move _all _day. It didn't bother her too much, on account of the fact that she has to make sure she's doing something. Once she was done, the older woman who ran the inn emerged from behind its doors to greet them.

"Oh, I remember you. It's been a while since you all have visited."

Tifa smiled at her. "Hello there. It's not like before. Just Cloud and I... taking our kids around..." The woman raised a brow, before gesturing for Tifa to follow her inside, and making her way beyond the doors and back into the building. Tifa slouched slightly, sighing through her teeth, before making her way to the back to help Cloud with the kids. _That saying is going to take some getting used to._

He was already inside, trying to carefully heft Denzel up without hitting the boy's head against the ceiling. Tifa giggled, walking to the other side and gently taking Marlene by the wrist. Lightly pulling her arm, she tucked the other hand behind her back as she leaned down and let her arm drape around her neck. Picking the girl up, she easily walked out of the truck, before turning and looking at Cloud, who was only just getting Denzel into a good enough position to get him inside without hurting either one of them. Tifa shook her head, and continued on inside.

The woman, who's house was now a two-story inn, led Tifa upstairs to a room that was just big enough for the four of them. The woman pulled back the covers and Tifa laid Marlene down. The nine-year-old immediately curled up, hugging the pillow her head was on. Even though it was something the bar hostess saw nearly every night, she couldn't help but feel the curves of her mouth turn upwards at the sight.

Cloud came in then, and quickly did the same with Denzel. He turned over, his hand on Marlene's arm, and she snuggled a little closer to him. Tifa giggled, and Cloud hugged her around the shoulders. The woman cleared her throat.

"Do you need any help with your things?"

Cloud shook his head while Tifa assured her that they would be fine. The older woman told them that she would be going to bed now, and to call her Martha. Martha told them good night, and left their room.

Cloud looked down at Tifa as she gazed upon Marlene and Denzel, lost in her small world once again. Taking a hand, he placed it under her chin and titled her face to look at him. "Are you okay?" he asked her, and that tone in his voice alerted her that he was sure there was something wrong. She couldn't tell him that nothing was bothering her, because that would be a lie, and he would know it. _It's not that it's really bothering me... it's just that... _She didn't want to tell him something he already knew about, something that had happened nearly three and a half years ago. She should have gotten over it by now, and even though she had come so close to death so many times before, for some reason, that particular incident trickled into her mind every now and again, and especially right now.

So, she shook her head, reaching up to give him a light kiss, before telling him, "It's nothing Cloud. I'm fine."

As she left the room, he watched her until she disappeared beyond the wall. She hadn't totally lied to him, he had to admit. Something _was _wrong, and she didn't say it wasn't. _She was always good with choosing her words. _Maybe she was fine for the moment, until she continued to dwell on it. _And who said it was nothing? Apparently __**it **__has to be, or else she would stop doing that. _He sighed, leaving the subject alone and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Cloud stopped right in front of the door, feeling around his pants, and remembering that Martha had not given them a key to their room. Taking in the doorknob, he could see there was a keyhole to insert a key in... _Maybe she just forgot. _He'd just make sure to get in when he went downstairs.

Cloud hadn't noticed that so much time had passed. Looking up from the door, he saw Tifa coming down the hall with two suitcases. The hallway was a bit narrow, so one she had to carry in front of her while the other rolled behind her. _How does she have the balance to do that? _He didn't want to know. Walking down to meet her, he took the one she was carrying, and she exhaled loudly when the extra weight was taken from her. One side of his mouth curved upward as they made their way back to the room. He opened the door, allowing her inside and following after. Right beside the kids' bed did they deposit the luggage, before Tifa turned around to walk back out. Cloud put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Why don't you get in the bed? I'll get our things." Her eyes widened as she gazed up at him in question. "No," he said when she opened her mouth to object, "it's fine Teef. I'll get them. You're tired. Go to sleep."

He smiled at her, kissing her lightly on the cheek, before leaving the room for their suitcases. Tifa sighed, agreeing with him – but not wanting to openly acknowledge it. _Ah well. _At least she got the bed before he did, and she got to choose what side to sleep on! She grinned, plopping down on the mass, surprised at how soft it really was. _Goodness this is wonderful. _Tifa's grin grew wider as she messed with the covers to get them over her and not under. That was actually a lot better, and she rolled over to the other side to see if it was any better. Unlike most beds, both sides were relatively equally comfortable, and she sat up for a moment to think about which one she like more. _Well... I'm more comfortable next to the window... _She shifted back over to the other side, opposite the door and closer to the window. The bed was located in the middle of the room, just across from the kids' bed. Tifa lied down hard, turning over on her side and facing the door. Her mind wandered for just a moment, as Cloud had yet to return.

_My execution... _That was only one of the many times Tifa came so close to dying. But it was different from the rest. Most of the time, she nearly died as a result of fighting someone or something else. In the case of Sephiroth when she was younger, that was painful and slow, and she almost _wanted _it to end. Until she saw Cloud's face and knew that he had been there the whole time, she just wanted it all to go away. But when you're about to die while someone's broadcasting it all over the world, and you're called a terrorist, and your death is going to come by way of a gas that will seep into your body and poison you –

Tifa clamped her hands over her ears, closing her eyes and trying to get herself to stop thinking about it. Right after it happened, she was a little shaken up, but she didn't focus on it. Her main focus was to find out where Cloud was, get him, and continue hunting down Sephiroth. She was always on the move, and didn't have time to dwell on something like that. When her life finally did slow down, she still didn't think there was enough time for it to even cross her mind. Seventh Heaven was rebuilt, Cloud left, she began taking care of Marlene and some of the orphans, Denzel in particular. Remnants came, then the vampire, and then the whole mess with Deepground.

She sighed, slowly opening her eyes and realizing that they were leaking. Quickly, she wiped them, before Cloud came in; she heard his footsteps down the hall. _I've got to calm down. It's like being here has just brought everything back. Being in the very city where that bitch Scarlett nearly got to do away with me. _She sighed, turning over so that when Cloud came in, he couldn't see her face. Just as she had settled, the doorknob turned and she heard his heavy footsteps inside the room. Two sets of wheels could be heard, which she knew to be both her and Cloud's suitcases. They stopped right at the bed, and she could hear the handles lightly hitting the wall. Biting on her lower lip, she moved her hand to wipe her eyes again, subtly, which helped that it was right by her face. _Pull it together! It's not that big of a deal!_

And for some reason, it was.

It took him another moment to actually climb in the bed, and she wondered what he was doing beforehand. A few seconds later, and she felt his arm begin to snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Tifa smiled, turning back over and snuggling her head into his neck so that she could be more comfortable, and so he couldn't make out what she was feeling inside. He smiled into her hair, kissing the top of her head and wrapping both arms around her.

"Goodnight Tifa," he whispered, allowing himself to relax. She wished him the same my holding onto his shirt tighter and nodding, not trusting her voice at the time. Before she even had time to think about speaking, she was asleep.

* * *

Whoo! Hoping to have the next one up soon! I'm trying my best guys, I truly am.  
As I always say, please review! Tell me what ya think!


	5. In Junon

Is that a new chapter I see? Why yes it is!

* * *

The next couple of days were just a peak into how exhilarating this trip was going to be.

So, Tifa and Cloud had to admit, Junon wasn't the most exciting of places (even though it was one of the best prepared military cities out there). But, it wasn't really meant to be. It was a small, quaint little place where people could stop by, get a rest, before they ship off to Costa del Sol and have the party of their lives. The family, they were planning on the same thing of course, but they wanted to have a good time here as well. The problem was finding things to do in Junon. Cloud and Tifa however, decided that this was just the perfect rest stop. They were just going to relax, before continuing the rest of their trip. Maybe stay for a day, or two, depending on how exciting and antsy the children got (and them themselves!).

The first day, Cloud took Denzel out near the water. The boy knew how to swim, yes, but that wasn't what Cloud was taking him out there for. He didn't want him swimming out there anyway, seeing as the power towers were _in the water. _Cloud sighed; it was shame what ShinRa Company had done to this place, it really was. Luckily, since Upper Junon was really no longer functional after it's attack by Sapphire Weapon, the water has gotten a lot better around here – it's not as polluted. Every time he passes through here, he hears more and more about people moving down to Lower Junon, and Reeve has also been saying things about the WRO taking down Upper Junon, and moving everything that can bring in business down to the lower part of the city. The people living down there liked that idea more than most thought.

Getting back to the water, Cloud decided to take Denzel out there because the poor thing had no idea how to fish. Cloud wouldn't call himself an expert, but he knew how, and pretty well. Tifa, well, she had no earthly idea what she was doing when it came to fishing, he had to admit. It was actually really funny to watch her try, despite the fact that she grew increasingly frustrated with Cloud whenever she tried, and he sat there and watched. But Denzel... well, he just had to help him out. What Tifa and Marlene decided to do with their day, Cloud wasn't sure; as long as they were safe (and he knew Tifa was highly capable of making sure of that), he didn't worry about it. Today was going to be a day for him and Denzel. Tifa, earlier that morning, called it "bonding time." Cloud assumed that was a nice name for it.

There was a man already out there, his line resting in the water. He was sitting on top of this tackle box, waiting patiently for a bite. Cloud recognized the man as the same one from when they arrived late last night. _He must fish all day... _He smiled. Perfect.

"Isn't that the same man who was fishing last night?"

Cloud looked down at Denzel, a brow raised in question. "I thought you were asleep when we got here."

Denzel shrugged. "I was half asleep. I did see him walking home, but that's all I really remember. I think I fell back asleep after that."

"Well, thanks for letting me know that." Denzel smiled at his parent then as Cloud set down his own tackle box. Well, it wasn't his; Barret's actually, and he was planning on returning it to the man once they passed through North Corel. Cloud hadn't been by there in a while, and wondered how the place was fairing...

"Now, you know what we're here for right?" Denzel nodded. "So, first, we have to set everything up. The key to fishing is patience. You must be able to sit still and wait for the fish to come to you, okay?" The boy nodded again. The man smiled over at them, offering any tips he could as well. Cloud figured this would be a good day.

* * *

Tifa decided she would take Marlene to Upper Junon. It shouldn't be too bad up there, seeing as there weren't as many people around as there used to be. Once they got there, Marlene immediately wanted to go shopping. Tifa laughed, not really minding that (because she knew that's exactly what the little girl was going to want to do). The first thing that came up were bows, then dresses, and skirts. They both saw the intense deconstruction that was beginning, but that was more toward the back of Upper Junon, where the ShinRa Company was heavily based. Marlene agreed with Tifa that they would stay toward the front, where the majority of the shops were concentrated.

They had fun, by the end of the day carrying at least three bags each. Marlene walked into another shop, probably their last for the day.

"Tifa! Tifa, oh, this is so pretty!" The little girl was pointing at a blue bow that was decorated with white and pink cupcakes. It wasn't in the window, but rather on the clearance rack in the front of the store. "Why is this on clearance?" Marlene walked over to the bow, gently stroking it. "No one wanted you? Oh that's okay. I want you. I want you very very bad." Tifa giggled at her, watching the scene. Marlene looked up at her, pleading with those big brown eyes of hers. "Tifa, can we get this bow? It just looks so sad, sitting up here all by itself..."

Tifa nodded. "Of course we can dear. Last one though, okay?" Marlene nodded furiously, picking it up off of the shelf. Tifa handed her the money to pay for it – because Marlene insisted on learning how to pay for things herself – and watched her go into the line. As the small bundle of excitement bounced up and down in the line, Tifa reached into her pockets as she waited. In one, she felt something fluttery, and she grabbed it and took it out. _That paper Marlene and Denzel were looking at... _Her brow furrowed in inquiry as she unfolded it, and began to gaze upon its contents. The words at the top read, _Places Where Cloud can Propose to Tifa! _Tifa blinked, caught by surprise at the title. _What? Cloud's... planning to propose? _Wait, no. This was the kids'! Maybe they were just... just coming up with places they could suggest to Cloud. _Yes... that's all. _She put the piece of paper back in her pocket quickly as Marlene came out of the line, near jumping about getting this new bow.

"Can I put it on now?"

Tifa laughed. "Sure. Turn around." She crouched down as Marlene turned, untying the one that was already in the girl's hair in order to replace it.

* * *

It took the entire day, but Denzel finally got the hang of the whole fishing thing. But by that point, they were both soaking wet because Denzel got a fish, and couldn't figure out how to reel it back it. _And the damn thing pulled him __**and **__me along for the ride. _The older man who was there, well he just laughed at the sight of the two of them. It was rather entertaining to watch them both, Cloud assumed the man was thinking. But that was fine, because tomorrow when he thinks back on this, he'll be laughing. _Or sneezing. _

As they walked back to the inn, Cloud and Denzel caught sight of Tifa and Marlene triumphantly marching back as well. _I assumed they had a slightly better day than we had. _Cloud wasn't angry with Denzel; far from it. He was actually quite proud of the boy, and even though Denzel was shivering from the water, he knew Cloud was proud of him, which completely lifted his spirits.

When he saw Marlene, he ran over to her and Tifa. The older woman giggled at the sight of the boy, but then nearly bent over from laughter when she saw her counterpart. Once she reached him, she wanted to ask what happened, but decided that was just better to not do so. Denzel was going to do it anyway.

"I caught a fish today!"

Marlene clapped for him. "That sounds great!" She looked around, then asked, "Where is it Denny?"

His face fell. "Well, I _almost _caught it. But it... got away."

Marlene giggled. "Is that how you got wet?"

"Yeah. So? I know how to fish now!"

"I've known how to fish since I was four."

He stared at her with absolute incredulity at that statement, before shaking his head.

"Why don't the two of you go inside and take baths? Denzel you need to get out of those clothes anyway before you get sick." The two nodded, racing one another to the inn. Tifa looked at Cloud, a hand over her mouth as she tried her best to stifle another laugh. She didn't want to damage his pride anymore than necessary.

"Go ahead Tifa. Laugh. I know you really want to."

She shook her head. "I already did though Cloud. I really shouldn't... It's not very nice..." But man did she want to.

Cloud shook his head. "Well we bonded, in and out of the water. So, everything's fine. I'll be... fine." He shook out his foot, heard water slushing around, and sighed. Tifa reached over and kissed his cheek, before walking ahead of him into the inn.

* * *

Later that night, after Cloud was already comfortable and had showered and in _dry clothes, _and after Martha had made them a wonderful dinner, he found that someone was missing. Marlene and Denzel were playing on their bed, and he knew that Tifa said she was going for a walk. It had been a while now, and he was wondering just where her walk had taken her. _Maybe she was going to think about... __**it**_ .

"Hey, I'll be right back okay?"

"Okay!"

He left the room then, locking the door behind him (he'd gotten the key from Martha that morning), and made his way out. He passed by Martha on his way out, waving hello to her, and then went down the street. It wasn't long before he saw Tifa crouching down right in front of the water.

He went down to her, walking slowly to give her time to register that he was there. When he got next to her, Tifa stood up, not looking at him. The sun was setting, the sky a pinkish-purple hue, and there was a faint breeze wafting around. Her hair came up around her face, almost making it so that he couldn't see her facial expression, which was fine. He decided to wait until she wanted to say something. It took a few minutes before that happened.

"Cloud... do you remember..."

He looked down at her out of the corner of his eye, before his gaze went back to the horizon. "Remember what Tifa?"

She sighed. "Well, you weren't there... But you remember us talking about... about Barret and I's execution?"

He nodded."Yes... I remember that." He turned to her now. "Is that what you've been thinking about?"

Tifa gulped. She didn't want to break down about something that had happened so long ago. Most other people wouldn't be able to get over it, bur she wasn't most people! She was Tifa Lockhart, and this was something that just shouldn't get her down like this! But it did. She came back here, and the damn thought of just kept coming back to her. "I just don't understand why it's gotten me all like this. I really don't..."

He grabbed her hand closest to his own. "Tifa, that's normal. Scarlett nearly killed you. I just... I'm just really glad you got out of there –"

He was interrupted when her arms flung around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his own around her waist, nuzzling into her hair. "I only could because I thought of you," she whispered into his ear. Her eyes watered, and she closed them, letting her tears fall this time. "I needed to find you, and I had to get out of there... so that I could. Even though you weren't there, Cloud, you gave me the confidence I needed to pull through, and get out."

He hugged her tighter. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't. If I found out that you had died, and that it had been broadcasted everywhere... I probably would have fallen into a deeper insanity than I already was." Holding her out, he said, "And there would be no planet here now. You realize that don't you?"

Tifa smiled, shrugging, molding her body against Cloud's once again. He chuckled. "We should probably head back," she said quietly after a minute or two. Cloud nodded, taking her hand and leading her back to the inn.

* * *

Sorry this took so long you guys! My excuse, once again = school D'x


	6. Sunny Day

Oh look~! Another chappie~

* * *

"It's been three hours! _Three hours! _Cloud, I'm _tired._"

"Marlene, I know. It'll be back up soon, don't worry."

"But you said that almost an hour ago!"

The blond man looked down sideways at the young girl who was actually voicing the complaints they all felt. The ferry to go to Costa del Sol broke down four hours ago. The maintenance team said it would only take them one hour to fix it. The family got there thirty minutes after the event, and now there were sixteen people sitting on the edges of Upper Junon, waiting three hours more than they anticipated. He looked around, hearing the disgruntled moans and comments of the many people trying to reach the sunny city, only to be let down by poor maintenance. _Maybe the problem's bigger than they thought. _But geez, you'd think they would come out and tell people!

Unfortunately the ferry was not big enough nor strong enough to fit the van they were riding in to get around the world. Cloud tried to think of some way to get it across the water, but he was coming up empty. He looked over to watch Tifa as she spoke on the phone with Reeve. She'd called him about ten minutes before, trying to see if there was anything he could do about it. There was a smile on her face which told him that answer was a yes. He was quite relieved, he had to admit. All of their luggage and things were in that van. And they surely weren't going to _walk_ all around the continents.

Tifa hung up the phone, flipping it shut and waltzing back over to their little group. Denzel was sitting next to Cloud's feet, knees drawn up to his chest, chin resting atop them. Marlene was walking in a circle around the both of them, trying to find some desperate way to entertain herself. At the moment, she was saying the alphabet backwards... for the fourth time.

"Reeve said he can't exactly pick up the van and bring it across. He said he _could _ have another waiting for us when we get to Costa, and just to take our things with us on the ferry."

Cloud nodded. Tifa grabbed Marlene's hand, stopping the child at "Q," and leading her over to their vehicle. Denzel got up, following them, Cloud trailing behind. They opened the doors, unloaded their things, each of them grabbing their own bags. Once everything was out, Tifa did a final sweep of the van, before closing and locking the doors.

"He said we could just leave it here. WRO will pick it up."

Cloud shrugged. "That's fine. Now we just have to keep up with all of our stuff."

Tifa shrugged. "How hard will that be? We're standing in one place for-"

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen?" A man's voice on a loudspeaker bellowed over the crowd. All conversation ended as everyone tried to hear the status report of their transportation. "We thank you all for your patience! The ferry took... a little longer than expected" – a groan from the crowd – "but we were able to take care of all problems that existed. We are now boarding for Costa del Sol, and the ferry will be leaving in the next thirty minutes."

There were collective cheers among them all, but none louder than the only two children boarding the ferry.

* * *

By the time the family arrived in Costa del Sol, it was around noon. Cloud and Tifa still figured there was plenty of time in the day, so they tried not to let the mishap of Junon dampen their spirits. But, how could they? The children certainly weren't; they were giggling, skipping around and talking nonstop about all of the different things they could do in Costa del Sol. And the weather here was always perfect. Tifa slipped her fingers through Cloud's as they walked behind the kids to another, similar van, parked off to the left of the docking zone of the ferry. A small smile framed his lips. Maybe, even just for now, they could pretend they were a "normal" couple... whatever that meant for them.

They all climbed in, throwing their stuff beside them because they knew the ride to the villa wasn't a long one. The kids bounced excitedly on the benches almost unable to contain themselves within the confines of the van. Cloud drove carefully through the streets, as Costa was always an extremely busy place. The villa was at the very end of the main street, luckily with its own little private beach. When Tifa told the kids about it, they became even more ecstatic, but shared that they still wanted to spend time on the public beach for the experience of it all – meeting new people, splashing in the more open waters, things of that sort. The adults didn't complain.

At the villa, they picked out their rooms, Marlene and Denzel picking two that were right next to one another.

"This place is _huge_!" Marlene exclaimed, her eyes scanning as much of the inside as she could. "Oh man..."

"Cool!" Denzel yelled when he saw all of the rooms. "We can have separate rooms!"

Tifa giggled, before turning to look at Cloud, who was examining the villa. She smiled, shaking her head and following Marlene and Denzel up the stairs.

"Well... Denzel, can we still right next to each other?"

He nodded furiously. "Of course Marlene!" He tussled the top of her head. "I gotta be close so that I can make sure you're safe!" She giggled, hugging him around the waist. Tifa squeezed his shoulder, and he looked up at her with a huge grin.

_They're always looking out for one another. Almost reminds me of Cloud and I as kids... Of us even now._

He came up the stairs then, standing in the doorway of the room Marlene was staying in, arms crossed. "Teef... I found a nice room for us."

"Where is it Cloud?" Marlene asked, before Tifa could mouth the same words.

"On the other side of the villa, on this floor. That way you and Denzel can play all you want without disturbing Tifa and I when we're trying to sleep." He winked at the little girl.

Marlene smiled, before her lower lip protruded past her upper. "But... but what if something happens? And we scream, and you can't hear us?"

Tifa shook her head. "Oh darling, that's not going to happen. Don't worry. Cloud and I will always be there when you need us. We're not that far away."

"Besides, I'll be here!" the boy chimed in.

Marlene sighed. "I guess that's okay. But, if _you two_ get in trouble, be sure to call us, okay?"

Cloud nodded. "We'll make sure to do that."

Tifa laughed. "Yes. Now," she grabbed Marlene's suitcase, unzipping it and pulling out a bathing suit, "who's ready for the beach?"

* * *

The four of them walked down the road, heading for the more populated area of the public beach, which was near the entrance of the city and down a set of stairs across the street from the only hotel in Costa. There was a building with a flashing yellow and red neon sign that read "**Apples and Bananas**" as they approached the hotel.

Marlene pointed to it. "Is that a farmer's market?"

Denzel chuckled quietly. Tifa shook her head. Cloud could tell from the absence of any windows that it was far from a wholesome farmer's market. "No Marlene uhm..." He shook the back of his head. "No, that building it better for... other kinds of... natural ingredients."

"Or unnatural ones...," Tifa muttered under her breath. Cloud nudged her.

When they reached the sandy shore, they all laid out their towels, before Marlene and Denzel ran straight for the water. Cloud and Tifa shouted after them to be safe, but the kids were too far away by that point to hear them properly. The girl was sporting a white and pink striped one piece suit, the boy, black swim trunks with a large flame on one side. They reached the water, not going any farther than waist deep for the small girl, and began splashing one another. Every time a wave came, they jumped. Their laughter couldn't be heard, but it was evident.

Tifa sighed, shifting her weight to her left leg, hand on her hip. Cloud watched her, his gaze shifting between her and the kids, who he was supposed to be keeping an eye on. But he couldn't help himself. _She looks fantastic. _Tifa was wearing a two piece violet bikini, decorated with white flowers, with a light purple sarong wrapped around her waist. He wore white swim trunks with blue swirls toward the bottom. He smiled at her, even though she wasn't paying too much attention to him... as far as he could see.

Unfortunately (for Cloud), he wasn't the only one who couldn't keep his eyes off of Tifa. He was expecting this, but that still didn't mean he liked it. _Or that I have to put up with it. _Guys were wolf-whistling at her, waving as if to call her over. She waved back, being polite, and laughed at them. Cloud instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand traveling a little lower than he would normally let it. Tifa jumped, looking up at him, her eyes wide.

"Cloud...?"

He grunted.

She giggled. "Oh my goodness, you can't tell me you're... jealous?"

"I'm not jealous Tifa. What am I to be jealous about?" He kissed her forehead, but when his lips came up from her skin, he silently growled to a group of guys eying her. They grimaced back, but turned around to mind their own business. "_I _have you. Me. I've got nothing to be jealous about."

She giggled, a hand over her mouth. "Okay Cloud." Tifa looked around, releasing herself from his grasp to sit down on her towel, right next to his. "Take turns watching the kids?" He nodded, knowing full well what she wanted to do. Whenever they were in a sunny place, Tifa took the opportunity to lay down and nap in the sun. What better place? She laid back, one hand on her stomach, the other behind her head. Cloud shook his head, laying back on his arms to get a good look at the kids. By this point, they had found another group of children to play in the water with. They looked happy, like they were in their own little world and without a care in it. He smiled, beginning to feel the same way.

* * *

When Tifa woke up, she was alone on her beach towel. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the beach for her beloveds, before spotting them near the water together. The three of them were, hands and knees in the sand, using shovels and buckets to build a castle. She tried to keep from laughing, but the scene was just adorable! _Oh gracious... Cloud, building a sand castle? That's just too great! _She began to get up, but stopped when two women approached the group.Her eyes narrowed as Cloud stood to speak with them, wiping the sand from his hands on his shorts. They were giggling, pointing to Marlene and Denzel, but she knew that look they were giving him.

Tifa harrumphed, standing and slowly walking over to them. She wondered whether or not she should actually just throw them into the water, but decided to be a little more subtle than that. _Besides... that's not very ladylike, isn't it? _She smiled, her hands wrapping around Cloud's waist from behind. He lifted an arm, turning his head to look at her, before a smile found its way to his lips.

"Hey Teef..."

"Hi Cloud!" She let him go, keeping one arm around his waist, now addressing the ladies speaking with him. "Hi there! I'm Tifa." _And I don't care who you are._

They looked at one another, before the red-head spoke. "I'm sorry, but, we were having a conversation. Are you his friend?"

Denzel stopped patting sand, slowly moving it around so that he could better pay attention to what was being said without it seeming so. Marlene noticed his actions, mimicking him and listening in as well.

Cloud only shook his head slightly.

Tifa's smiled widened, but turned a little more sinister, and her eyes narrowed. The blond tugged on her friend's tote bag, trying to signal for them to leave. _Apparently, she's the smart one. _Tifa smiled at the red-head. "I'm sorry for interrupting. I just had a quick question." She turned to Cloud and asked, "What's for dinner tonight?"

He raised a brow. "Uh... shrimp manicotti? You haven't made that in a while."

Tifa smiled, wrapping her arms around Cloud's neck, nuzzling his nose. "I haven't had _you _ in a while either..."

He smiled back, his eyes smoldering. _Damn Teef. _And then he realized why she was acting that way, a small chuckle emanating from his throat. He turned away from his brunette, looking at the red-head and her blond friend, the former of whom was flabbergasted. She huffed loudly, storming off. Her friend apologized for her behavior, before scampering after her. The look he saw Tifa giving them then said, _Does that answer your question?_

Cloud looked at Tifa sideways. "Tifa," he mocked, "you can't tell me you're jealous? I've never seen you so vindictive before."

She scoffed. "Whatever. I'm just letting everyone know that you're _mine._" She smiled devilishly at him. "Just as you let everyone know before that I was _yours._"

"I wasn't that dramatic about it..."

Denzel and Marlene looked at one another, giggling.

_Well... so much for being a "normal" couple... _Cloud mused. Eh, it wasn't for him anyway.

* * *

Okaaaay~  
Been a while since I've updated this, but here you go~!


	7. Starry Night

Hello my fabulous readers~! Here is the seventh, lemony installation to the family's vacation!  
The love is at the end for those of you that might not want to read it or... to those of you who would skip to it -_-  
Enjoy~!

* * *

On their fourth day in Costa del Sol, things were beginning to wrap up for the family. Everyday they had been out to the beach (private or public), the four of them splashing in the waters or napping in the sun, building sand castles or plain old just relaxing. It felt nice, spending those days in the sun, but tomorrow brought their departure.

Their final, full day began that morning, the kids waking up to pancakes, eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Cloud and Tifa were busy downstairs, fixing up this breakfast.

Marlene rubbed her eyes, slowly sitting up in her bed. She looked around, expecting to see Denzel next to her, but she was in this room alone. Hugging the purple bear she'd brought along for the trip, she climbed out of the bed and into a pair of pink slippers. She wasn't used to being in a room by herself, even after spending three nights in it.

Opening her door, the little girl tip-toed to the room next to her. Denzel was already up and ready to head downstairs; this she noted because he opened his door before she had the chance to knock. Smiling up at her friend, she held out her hand. He took it. Together, they made their way to the kitchen, asking one another how their nights went (even though they spent most of it playing together).

Cloud, meanwhile, was shuffling the hash browns in a pan to make sure they didn't burn. Tifa was setting the table, plates and glasses arranged neatly across it. She took a step back to admire her own handiwork, before joining Cloud at the stove. He eyed her carefully, watching her flip the pancakes, before transferring the bacon to a plate with napkins layering the top. She caught his gaze once she turned back towards him, a shy smile coming to her lips, a soft giggle escaping past them. The side of his mouth curled up as he helped her put food on the plates.

"Good morning!"

The two turned around to see their wards coming into the kitchen. Tifa smiled.

"Morning! We just set your plates. Go ahead and start eating."

Cloud came to them just as they sat down. Taking their cups he asked, "Apple or orange juice?"

"Orange!" Marlene chimed.

"Apple!" Denzel responded. Cloud smiled, nodding as he went to the fridge.

* * *

Later, they decided they would spend the majority of their day inside of villa, packing their things and making sure everything was accounted for. Luckily they had brought a cooler for whatever groceries they didn't finish off here. Marlene and Denzel, after making sure they had all of their things ready to go, except for immediate items such as toothbrushes, they were allowed to go play on the villa's private beach. Even though he knew they would only be there for a few days, Cloud bought them a beach ball to go with their other items and add to the list of things for them to do. As he assessed all of the things they had to pack up and put into the van, he began to wonder if they would have enough space.

"We'll be fine. That van's huge."

He looked at Tifa, who was folding and packing shirts into her suitcase. Somehow, she always knew exactly what he was thinking. _That might be a problem. _He smiled, nodding. Walking over to her, he held her from behind around her waist. Tifa gasped, gripping an article of clothing tighter into her hands, before relaxing in his grip. Cloud kissed her softly on her cheek, before whispering, "I'll be right back. Some things to pick up."

He was gone as quickly as he had come to her.

Tifa stood there, confused. She had no idea what that meant, other than the obvious. But... why did Cloud need to go "pick up some things"? _He better not be picking up packages and delivering them on the sly. _Her eyes narrowed, before she sighed and finished what she was doing. She wasn't going to worry about Cloud right now; right now, she was going to enjoy herself. Dressing in a simple bathing suit with a blue striped top and white skirt bottom, she went outside to played some beach volleyball with Marlene and Denzel. They thought it wasn't fair that Tifa was going to be on a team by herself, but she assured them that she would be just fine. She did find it odd that they didn't ask where Cloud was, but maybe he'd come out there and told them before he left.

* * *

She heard the door open around six in the evening. _He's been gone for four hours..._ She didn't look up from the book she was reading to Denzel and Marlene. And it wasn't some boring children's book, oh no, they would not stand for that! This was something multi-chaptered novel that Denzel had picked up right out of a book store. Even though they were nine and eleven years old, sometimes they still liked a good story to be read out loud. Better for them to imagine it, they told her. And they always said that she was great at reading stories; she knew how to give different parts certain inflections that made them more exciting than just reading them silently. Most of these were adventure stories, tales of knights fighting lions, of bravery and strong will.

Denzel once remarked that it sounded like someone copied Cloud's and Tifa's lives and put them into several versions for different books. Tifa laughed at that.

Cloud came into the room, leaning against the open door frame, listening in as well. He smiled, before Tifa looked up at him with a smile as she finished the book. Marlene giggled, hugging Tifa, before jumping off of the bed and running up to Cloud to give him one as well. Denzel told the bar maid that that was some wonderful story-telling, and Cloud agreed.

"Left over spaghetti tonight?" the boy asked urgently.

Tifa's brow furrowed. "There's only enough for you two though..."

Cloud shook his head. "It's fine. If you and Marlene want it, you can have it."

The kids smiled, nodding and leaving the room to eat. Tifa got up.

"Cloud, then what are we going to eat?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry about that. I have it covered." She raised her brow again, folding her arms. Cloud chuckled at her, before leaving the room as well.

* * *

Something was up. She just knew it.

The kids went to bed about an hour ago, around ten, after hanging up their bathing suits to dry. Cloud told her she wasn't allowed back inside of the villa until he said so, and no, she couldn't ask questions. Tifa didn't appreciate that in the slightest. So, instead, she went outside, dressed in the same bathing suit as that morning. She laid out two towels, before sitting down and reading a book. After almost half an hour of that, she got up. For a moment, she just stood in the sand, feeling it curl in her toes, staring up at the stars. Holding herself around her middle, she sighed. Cloud was planning something, but what...? She knew what he was doing right now – cooking dinner for the two of them. Just enough to enjoy for this one night before they set off again tomorrow morning.

Slowly she began making her way toward the water. The wind picked up, blowing hair in her face, but she cared very little for it. She stopped when she was waist deep, closing her eyes and reveling in the sensation of the cooling waters. They calmed her nerves, but she still couldn't help but think:

What on earth was Cloud planning?

_Could it have anything to do with that note I found in Denzel's hand? With the list of... proposal spots? _She gulped, rubbing her arms. _Oh God... what if that's it? _Tifa took a deep breath, shaking her head, trying to calm herself. Her and Cloud hadn't talked anything about marriage... not that they didn't already live like they were. They shared everything, and had two kids under the roof with them. They discussed everything, had their fights, and made up later... Tifa shook her head again. _Why so suddenly...? Or maybe, that's not him. Maybe it's just the kids' plans. It was their handwriting, together. But... that has to mean something. That they're hoping. _

Now that she was thinking about, Tifa found herself almost hoping too.

She watched the waves in front of her, hearing the water splashing as it came back to earth. A sudden warmth washed over her as strong arms wrapped around her waist. Tifa smiled, leaning back into his hold. She felt his grin on her shoulder, before he kissed her there. His trail of butterfly kisses ran up to her cheeks, and she giggled from the ticklish feeling they gave her.

"I love you," he whispered gently in her ear.

She turned around, reaching up and laying a soft kiss on his lips. "I know," she whispered back. "I love you."

Cloud took her hand, leading her out of the water. She noticed that there were candles lit on a table on the patio. She tilted her head slightly to one side, now seeing two bowls on that table as she got closer. Once they arrived, she sat down to a dinner of seafood chowder, with fish and shrimp, potatoes, and other assorted vegetables in a thick, white broth. Two crostini slices were on a napkin next to the bowl.

"Cloud! This smells amazing!"

"I bet it tastes better. If I can't make anything, I can cook soups and chowders."

Tifa lifted her spoon and dipped it into the soup. Blowing lightly, she tasted her nicely prepared meal, the warmth quickly filling her body and a welcome contrast to the cold she was just feeling from the water and the air. She smiled up at Cloud, who was doing the same.

"A little cliqué, I know... but I wanted to surprise you." He scratched the back of his head, before sipping more of his chowder.

Tifa shook her head. "It's fine Cloud. I really love all of this you're doing." Cloud wasn't one for preparing romantic evenings and that sort of thing, so for him to go out of his way and do this, she appreciated that just fine.

"You deserve it. I just wanted... I guess I wanted tonight to be special. Since, you know, Costa is a "special place" and all that -"

He was interrupted by a slice of bread heading in his direction. Quickly he grabbed it, raising a brow at Tifa. She giggled. "It's nice Cloud. Really. You don't have to explain. I don't need an explanation for what you're doing."

He nodded, his eyes shifting to the moon. It was a small sliver now, a beautifully curved crescent among the stars. Cloud sighed, before deciding he doesn't need to fret over this. Tifa liked it; that's all that mattered. _I don't have to... prove myself to her. We understand one another perfectly fine. _

Once dinner was finished, Cloud took it among himself to bring the dishes back inside and place them in the sink. Tifa stood on the edge of the patio, her gaze now on the moon as his had been before. She remembered her book and towels out on the sand, walking over and picking up the book. Soon enough, however, his lips were on her skin again, trailing from her neck, up to her cheeks, before going down to her shoulder. She leaned into him once more, her fingers intertwining with his as his hand slid across her stomach, dropping the item. Tifa let out a sigh, as he kissed her behind her ear, continuing his assault.

"Cloud," she whispered. He replied with a low moan, turning her around to properly kiss her.

Her hands made contact with this chest, gently caressing his skin as he held her. She broke the kiss, her lips now making their way to his neck. He threw his head back, before taking a step forward. His foot tangled with the towel, and they both took an ungracious tumble onto the culprits. Tifa gasped, her back hitting the sand hard, Cloud landing on his hands so he wouldn't add to the pain. He nuzzled his face in her neck, whispering a soft apology in her ear, before nibbling on her lobe. She giggled, hissing through her teeth as she tried to forget the pain, but she was sure that, soon, she wouldn't even notice it anymore.

Tifa's hands made their way down his chest, tracing his scars, as by now she knew every one. Her back arched as his hand traveled the length of her body as well, before resting on the fluttery, short white bathing skirt. He smiled, kissing her again, this time rougher, more passionately, and she responded with the just as much compassion as he gave her.

Cloud slid his legs between hers, and she gladly complied. Placing both hands under her back, he brought her up to him. Her hair tickled his face, and he chuckled lightly as she smiled. For a moment, he stared up, into those large, welcoming burgundy eyes, and she did the same into that deep blue abyss. Her smile widened, and she kissed him one, two, three times as he held her tighter, his arms encircling her figure. He could feel the gritty sand against her back, and it was then that he decided that this wasn't a... good place.

Shifting his weight, Cloud stood. Tifa held tightly onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands around his neck, and he supported her with a hand under one leg. On the patio, he pushed her against the wall. Tifa gasped, staring fiercely down at him, laughter escaping past her lips. Cloud nibbled on her neck, the hand on her back undoing her top. Taking one of the strings behind her neck into his teeth, he tugged at it, loosening it. The piece fell between them, and Cloud dipped his head to kiss the now naked flesh. Tifa let the back of her head rest against the wall, her breath quickening as his lips touched her there. Cloud soon grabbed the top, throwing it indiscreetly onto the back of the chair next to them. He figured if the kids saw it, well... hopefully they would think Tifa was hanging her bathing suit up. _Even though there isn't a bottom with it. _He laughed again, catching her lips in his own, before walking into the villa.

Tifa cradled his face with her hands, desperately kissing him now, her naked chest pressed against his as she yearned for more of him. Cloud growled in response, a low rumble from the back of his throat. Somehow, they made it up the stairs without tripping or falling, and just moments later he was approaching the bed they shared.

Laying her down gently, he felt her hands slowly making their way to the strings that tightened his black trunks. One hand grabbed both of hers, and held them above her head. Tifa squirmed, but he refused to let her go, kissing her roughly. She whimpered, before giggling from the ticklish feeling on her neck. He kissed her skin, making his way to her breasts. Tifa took in a sharp breath, a hand immediately going through his hair as he let her go. Her back arched again underneath him as he flicked his tongue across one taut nipple, before taking it into his mouth. She moaned, hissing again, before exhaling loudly.

"Cloud..." she simpered as her head dug deeper into the pillow she was laying on. He teased her, licking her again as he sucked on her hard teat, one hand massaging her other breast. He heard her feminine groans, her sensual hips brushing against his, her want of him apparent with every action she took. He craved her too, but he also wanted to make her wait.

Kissing down the valley in the middle of her chest, he dipped his tongue into her belly button, his hand still where his lips just left. Once at her bathing suit bottom, he tugged on it with his teeth, before his lips left a trail on the skin it bordered. Everywhere he touched her set a new path of fire, and she almost couldn't take what he was doing to her.

Her knees came up, pressing against his sides, and Tifa turned him over. She moved down so that she layered his neck with kisses, before trailing down, down... down until she was at those trunks she'd tried her hand at before. Reaching up, she untied the strings, pulling them off of his body, and stared down at his masculinity. Cloud sucked in a breath, grabbing her hand to pull her back up, but she yanked out of his grasp.

"No..." she said to him, hardly a breath from her lips. One hand softly grabbed him, and Cloud immediately threw his head back into the pillow. He was a rock in her grasp, which she preferred, as she knew that his arousal was from what he had been doing to her... and what he planned to do with her later. Tifa licked his tip, before massaging it with her thumb. Soon enough, he felt her mouth envelop him. Cloud gulped, squeezing his eyes tight as he grabbed the sheets next to him.

"Ti... fa," he groaned slowly, growing harder as she pleased him. Her mouth was gone a moment later, her hands replacing it as she worked him. His voice was rough, and he clenched his teeth as he felt another deep snarl emanating from his lips. She was going to get it, that much he knew. But, he deserved this for all he'd done to her. Hell, this was probably the only "punishment" he'd be willing to take.

Tifa watched him, his back lifting from the bed, her smile widening, before she took him into her mouth again. He exhaled loudly, trying not to reach his breaking point just yet, but she was trying to do the same. Giving him this pleasure was making her longing for him greater, and she felt herself becoming wetter with every stroke, every flick of her tongue against his member.

It took a few minutes, but soon his hips jerked, and he emptied. Tifa took it, savoring his taste. He lifted his head to look at her, seeing her hand come up to her mouth, a white line on her chin as she swallowed what he had given her. She wiped off what was on her face with the back of her hand, licking that off as well. Cloud sat up shakily, but growled as he shoved her onto the bed and found himself in control of the situation once more. Her eyes widened at how quickly he'd done it, and before she could say anything, he was yanking off her skirt. Her feet in the air as he finally got it away from her skin, his head came down between her thighs, his mouth on the most sensitive part of her body. When she felt his tongue enter her, her back lifted harshly from the bed, her breathing faster than it had been all night.

"Cl-Cloud!" she yelped as his hands grabbed her hips to keep her from writhing too much from his pleasures. She was almost panting now, one hand grabbing a handful of golden locks, her other gripping the side of the bed. She was losing herself, her vision blurring, her mind unable to comprehend simple things such as where she was.

He, instead, didn't allow her orgasm. Tifa found he wasn't there anymore, opening her eyes and looking up at him as he crawled up to her. Kissing her, she found herself lost in his warm embrace as he entered her. She whimpered into his kiss, her thighs tightening around his waist, before she wrapped her legs around him again. He went to her neck for the millionth time, biting her softly, which only sent her higher faster. Gripping his shoulders, she held onto him as if he could be gone in an instant. She knew Cloud wasn't going anywhere, but that didn't make a difference to her. Every thrust was new, different from the last, yet they were all the same, transferring her to another place entirely.

He lifted her up to him, her hips never leaving his as she now sat on his lap. He ran a hand through her hair, letting his fingers get tangled in her dark brown tresses, never wanting to leave her. She buried her face into his neck, her breath fast, hot, and uneven against his skin. He grunted, holding onto her waist with one hand as the other stayed glued to her head. Tifa kissed him over and over, from his neck to his collarbone, before lifting her head and finding his lips with her own. Her nails dug painfully into his back, but by now, he was used to it. He ground his hips against hers continuously, thrusting harder and faster each time. Tifa wrapped her hands around his neck again as she kissed him, praying this would never end.

He leaned forward, her back in contact with the bed again as he got faster, deeper. Tifa threw her head back, breaking their kiss, trying her best to breathe, but finding it difficult. There was a lump forming in her throat now, and she felt her eyes watering. Cloud stared down at her, watching her, but she couldn't see him. Her eyes were closed, her head facing one side, before her back lifted higher off of the bed.

"Cl-cloud...ah – Ah! Cloud!" Tifa gasped, reaching up and nuzzling her face into his neck, releasing a scream of pure ecstasy and emotion. Cloud gulped, biting his lip as he kept going, faster, deeper, stronger, until he finally spilled inside of her.

He grabbed her hips as he sat up, before laying down on his back and letting take the reigns. They made love steadily, relentlessly that night, as it seemed almost never ending.

They both knew it had to, but hoped it never would.


End file.
